Dareya:forever together
by rija sami
Summary: A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR DRIZZLE 1640 AKA SREYA AND MY FIRST ATTEMP ON DAREYA...TO MORE KNOW PLZ PEEP INTO
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP WELL 20 FEBRUARY...A BIRTHDAY IS COMING ONE OF MY FRIEND AND READER DRIZZLE 1640 AKA SREYA...SREYA THIS IS YOUR BIRTHDAY GIFT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND OTHER READERS ALSO

Here is the os

After shreya ki sagai daya goes in silent zone...he feel that he is not able to do love because when ever he fall in love...he got decieve in love or destiny come between his and his love and take far away for him

One day some one enter in home at night...he made his way toward hall where he saw one man was sitting on sofa...he hold remote in his hand but he lost another era

OMG daya sir aap ko to chot lagi hai

Purvi daya sir ko kuch hoga to nahi na

Yeh li jiye daya sir munh meetha ki jiye...shreya aur siddhart ki baat paaki ho gayi hai

And lastly he remember how shreya and siddhart put the ring on each other finger

He come out from thought with jark but next minute he got relax when he find himself in his buddy loving shell...daya did't say any words just brust out in tear...abhijeet give hime time to shedding his tear.. when he feel it's going to much so he start rub him from back...after few minute daya stop but his head still on his buddy chest and he start complent

Hamesha mere saath hi aisa kyun hota hai boss...hamesha mujhse hi kyun chin jaata hai sab kuch..jab bhi maine kisi se pyaar kiya ya to mujhe us main dhoka mila...ya phir woh kisi aur ki ho jaati hai...is baar bhi aisa hi hua hai mere saath...is baar bhi maine pyaar kiya aur woh kisi aur ki ho gayi...kya mujhe kabhi mera pyaar nahi milega?kya main... main hamesha pyaar main dhoka khaonga?kya meri qismat main kabhi pyaar ka milna nahi hai?

Nahi daya aisa nahi hai...aisa bilkul nahi hai teri kismat main pyaar hai

Daya while laughing..hahahaha pyaar aur meri kismat main...itna sab kuch hone ke baad tumhe ab bhi aisa lagta hai boss

Haan mujhe ab bhi aisa hi lagta hai isi liye keh raha hoon main(in heart)kyun ke is baar main kismat ko tumse tumhara pyaar cheenne nahi donga..to daya...acha daya aik kaam...but stop he saw his buddy slept in his chest...he take his buddy in his arm...kissed on his head then keep his head on headrest and sleep

Next morning daya open his eyes he saw himself on sofa...he get shock and then he remember previous night that how he shedding his pain and tear on his buddy cum bhai shoulder...he smile

Same time a voice come from kitchen:daya acha hua uth gaya tu...ab jaldi se fresh ho jao humain bureau bhi jaana hai agar late ho gaye to tu jaanta hai ravan ko

And he hear a big loud laughing voice...a cute smile come on abhijeet lips and he feel so smooth in his heart...finally he say:shukar hai kum se kum hasi to lout ayi is ke chehre pe...per koi nahi main bohut jald is hasi ko tumhare chahre pe hamesha ke liye la donga...yeh mera waada hai

After 20 minutes daya get fresh..both take their dinner and move toward bureau

AT BUREAU:

Shreya was sitting on her desk and thinking about daya but her bed luck she couldn't think so much because purvi come and put her hand on shreya shoulder with

Shreya

Shreya come out and look at purvi:kuch kaha kiya tumne?

Nahi abhi to nahi per tumhe kya hua?

Mujhe...look at himself...kuch bhi to nahi

Acha to phir but her sentence incomplete and both senior abhijeet and daya enter in bureau...shreya and purvi look at both senior but shreya's eye on daya and she saw smile on daya...she feel happy for him but her happy face turn into gloomy and her heart brock into peices when daya move toward his desk without looking at her both abhijeet and purvi feel bed for her...abhijeet call purvi

Purvi

Yes sir

Zara mere saath cantain main chalo mujhe tumse kuch kaam hai

Ok sir

And both move toward cantain where abhijeet give order for two coffee and then he turn toward purvi..he saw sadness on her face so he ask

Kya baat hai purvi tumhare chehre per yeh udaasi?

Kuch nahi sir shreya k baare main soch rahi hoon

Mera bhi kuch yahi haal hai

Matlab sir?

Matlab daya

Haan sir main samajhti hoon

Isi liye to main tumhe yaha le kar aya hoon

Main kuch samjhi nahi sir?

Btata hoon purvi meri baat dhiyaan se sunna

And he tell something to purvi...she shock first then shout wow sir in happy

SO GUYS HOW IS IT AUR KYA BTAYA ABHIJEET SIR NE PURVI KO SOCHIYE GA ZAROOR AND HA GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW I KNOW AAP LOG WAIT KAR RAHE HAI H.A.K AUR APOLOGIZE K UPDATE KA BUT DON'T WORRY IS CHAPTER KA NEXT WALA LAST AUR LONG HOGA USKE BAAD WOH DONO BHI UPDATE KAR DONGI MAIN...SO GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

**2ND CHAPTER:LAST CHAPTER**

 **HI GUYS WHAT'S UP WELL A BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH TO LIKE MY STORY AND SORRY BECAUSE I TOLD THAT NEXT UPDATE WILL BE LONG BUT I CAN'T ACTUALLY I M BUSY IN WORK AND TODAY IS DRIZZLE AKA SREYA BIRTHDAY**

 **SO SREYA WISH YOU A VERY VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY MY SIDE NOW COME AT THE OS AND**

 **HERE IS UPDATE**

 **Purvi shout in excitement:wow sir kya plan banaya hai aap ne...maan gaye aap ko...aap sach main cid k sharp shine hai**

 **SsShhhhhh aaram se purvi kya kar rahi hoon...koi sun lega**

 **Purvi in low tone:oops sorry sir**

 **Hmmm ok ok ab wapis bureau chalte hai**

 **Yes sir chaliye**

 **And both move toward bureau after finishing their coffee**

 **At evening purvi goes in shreya home where shreya's mother open the door and saw purvi**

 **S.M:arre purvi beta tum...aao ander aao**

 **Shreya's father come there with:koun aya hai and he also saw purvi:purvi beta tum...tum kab ayi?**

 **Hi uncle...main bus abhi ayi hoon**

 **S.M:tum shreya se milne ayi ho na?**

 **Jee aunty**

 **Acha hua tum ayi beta**

 **Kyun...kya hua hai uncle**

 **Vahi to pta nahi chal raha hai ke kya hua use?**

 **Use kise aunty**

 **Arre aur kise beta shreya ko**

 **Kya hua hai use aunty...woh..woh theek hai to hai na?**

 **Pta nahi beta jab se ayi hai tab se kisi se koi baat hi nahi kar rahi hai**

 **Aap log fikar main baat kar k dekhti hoon us se**

 **Haan beta tum jao woh apne kamre main hi hai**

 **Jee aunty**

 **And she move toward shreya room where saw shreya who was sitting on bad and her face cover with her both hand she enter in rome and call her..shreya...she look up after finding voice...purvi shock like she got electric...she saw his friend face wet with tear and her eyes red due to crying purvi just sit beside her and ask**

 **Yeh kya haal bana liya hai tumne shreya?kya hua hai jo tum is tarah se ro rahi ho?**

 **Shreya didn't say anything just hug purvi and brust out in tear...purvi come in tense...she can't find main reason of shreya condition and then she hear**

 **Woh badal gaye purvi...bohut badal gaye**

 **Koun shreya?siddhart**

 **Nahi daya sir**

 **Daya sir?**

 **Haan daya sir...dekha nahi tumne aaj kaise ignore kar k chale gaye apne desk k taraf...bilkul bhi nahi dekha unho ne meri taraf aur na hi kuch kaha unho ne...pehle to woh aise nahi the...pehle to unho ne aisa nahi kya phir aaj kyun kiya unho ne aisa purvi...kyun?**

 **Yeh to mujhe bhi nahi pta shreya k unho ne aisa kyun kya?per tum fikar na karo bohut jald sab kuch theek ho jayega...acha ab bohut ho gaya..bohut ro li tumne ab ja ke munh dho(wash)lo aur ache se dhona**

 **Hmmm jaati hoon**

 **Yeh hui na baat...good girl**

 **Kya kaha?**

 **Kuch nahi...kuch nahi tum jao**

 **And shreya enter in bathroom to wash his face...here purvi take shreya mobile and text something and send to siddhart...before shreya come out she delect it then place it on same table** **.**

 **Other side siddhart mobile beep...he take out cell..he saw sms and open it...he feel so happy after seeing shreya name...he read the sms**

 **Kya aap mujhse milne aa sakte mere ghar...mujhe aap se kuch zaroori baat hai**

 **shreya come out from bathroom and same time shreya mother come there and say**

 **Shreya jaldi se neeche aa jao**

 **Lekin kyun maa?**

 **Tumhare abhijeet sir aye hai tumse milne**

 **Abhijeet sir aur mujhse?**

 **Haan keh raha hai kuch zaroori kaam hai tumse**

 **Theek hai maa aap jaye main ati hoon**

Shreya mother move there and she turn toward purvi:yeh sir mujhse kyun milne aye honge

Hoga koi zaroori kaam is liye aye honge

Acha main jaa ke dekhti hoon tum yahi rehna theek hai

Haan baba theek hai tum jao

And shreya left the room...same time shreya mobile beep..purvi take the mobile and read

Main aa raha hoon 5 minute

Purvi got happy...she delect the sms again and keep on his same place

Shreya ged down and move toward room to meet abhijeet...she enter in room and saw abhijeet busy in file she cleared his throat ahem ahem...abhijeet look up and saw shreya standing there...he smile and call her

Arre shreya tum ander aao waha kyun khadi hoon

Shreya while enter in room:sir aap ne mujhe bulaya

Haan woh mujhe tumhre zaroorat thi

Sir hairat hai aap ko meri zaroorat

Abhijeet(think)ab kaise batao tumhe main...loud tone..haan woh case hi aisa hai k tumhari zaroorat pad gayi

Acha sir to phir theek hai bataye

Kya?

Case k baare main

Ohh haan idhar aao pass bhaito phir btata hoon

Jee sir and she sat beside her

Abhijeet show her file and both got busy in file here siddhart come in shreya home..shreya mother open door and shock after seeing siddhart

Arre siddhart tum yaha?

Haan aunty actually mujhe shreya se milna hai

Shreya se?

Haan kaha hai woh

Woh before she say something siddhart move toward shreya room...shreya mother shock after seeing his sudden action...abhijeet saw him to go so he signal purvi after sending sms

In shreya room purvi mobile beep...she open sms and read

Purvi start ho jao siddhart aa raha hai

She send him back:yes sir

Other side abhijeet mobile beep..he take out mobilea and read

Yes sir main tayar hoon

Abhijeet smile after reading this shreya confuse first then ask:kiska sms hai sir jo aap itna muskura rahe hai

Haan...nahi kisi ka nahi

Kisi ka to hai...kahi tarika to nahi

Haan kuch yunhi samajh lo...acha ab case k baare main baat karte and both busy again

Other side siddhard reach near shreya house but stop at the door after hearing

Tum jaanti ho shreya tum kya karne jaa rahi hoon...tum apni zindagi barbaad kar rahi lagta hai tum siddhart se shaadi kar logi to tum khush rahogi...tumhari aur siddhart ki zindagi abaad ho jayegi...nahi shreya bilkul nahi...tum nahi jaante isse kisi aur ki zindagi barbaad ho jayegi

Purvi(imitate shreya voice)kiski zindagi

Daya sir ki zindagi

Purvi again imitate but this time in shock tone:kya yeh tum kya keh rahi hoon

Main bilkul theek keh rahi hoon woh tumse pyaar karte hai

Agar karte hai to kaha kyun nahi

Shayad himmat nahi kar paa rahe the kyun ke unho ne pehle bhi dhoka paya hai is liye

Tum sach keh rahi ho na purvi

Main aik dum sach keh rahi hoon aur shayad tumhe yeh baat bhi nahi pata hai k tumhari shaadi siddhart se kyun ho rahi hai

Kyun ho rahi hai

Kyun k uncle ne siddhart k papa se kuch rupee udhar liye the jo woh jhuka nahi paa rahe the aur unhe lag raha tha k agar unho ne tumhare shaadi nahi siddhart se nahi karwaya to woh apne rupee kabhi bhi maang lenge

Purvi again but teary tone:yeh tum kya keh rahi ho purvi...yeh nahi ho sakta tum jhoot bol rahi ho

Main sach keh rahi hoon shreya bilkul sach

Per and she stop because she hear some one run from there...purvi turn and smile she send sms to abhijeet...abhijeet mobile beep...he read

Sir kaam ho gaya

After reading this abhijeet shout with loud tone...yes..shreya shock and abhijeet realize so he divert her mind:woh tarika maan gayi dinner k liye is liye

Ohh to sir aaj dinner k programe bhi bana liya hai aapne

Here siddhart left the home with fast step...shreya father try to stop but failed here abhijeet come out room and he take purvi with him and both left the home after leaving shreya in great confusion

After this accidend siddhart meet with shreya father and discussion something after that shreya fathet go in daya house where he give his hand on daya hand with:yeh rahi tumhari amanat...daya confuse but great happy in heart..after few days acp sir and shreya father talk on relation

Everyone feel great happy for daya and shreya...abhijeet couldn't express that how much he is happy for his bhai

Purvi and abhijeet sat on park silent was appear on air finally purvi broke it

Sir yakeen nahi ho raha hai humara plan kamyaab ho jayega

Yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi ho raha hai

Waise sir aap ne plan hi itna acha banaya k use kamyaab to hona hi tha

 **purvi dhiyaan se suno...dekho purvi sirf hum dono hi jaante hai k shreya k papa shreya k shaadi siddhart se kyun karwa rahe hai**

 **Haan sir**

 **Agar yeh baat siddhart ko pata chal jaye to ho sakta hai woh shaadi k liye mana kar dein**

 **Haan sir yeh to humne socha hi nahi magar sir hum matlab siddhart tak yeh baat kaise punhchaye**

 **Arre main hoon na**

 **Haan sir agar woh yakeen nahi karega to?**

 **Kyun...kyun yakeen nahi karega**

 **Kyun k sir use lagega k aap jhoot bol rahe hai ta ke woh shaadi se mana kar dein aur aap daya sir ki shaadi shreya se kar denge**

 **Haan yeh to hai** and **he think finally he got something and smile...purvi understand so she ask immedatly...ab jaldi se bta dein**

 **Haan btata hoon..purvi agar yeh baat mete ilawa kisi aur se pta chale to**

 **Matlab sir?**

 **Matlab tum purvi**

 **Main sir?**

 **Haan tum shayad woh yakeen kar lega agar tum kahoge**

 **Magar kaise sir**

 **Aik kaam aaj shaam ko shreya k ghar jaana aur shreya ko sab sach bta dena**

 **Purvi in shock:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai woh toot jayegi**

 **Purvi poori baat sun to lo**

 **Jee sir**

 **Tum kisi bhi tarah shreya k mobile se siddhart ko sms kar k bulana jab woh aa jayega usse kuch der pehle main waha aa jaonga aur shreya ko apne saath busy kar longa aur jab siddhart aa jayega main tumhe sms k zariye se signal de donga aur tum start ho jana aur aise act karna jaise tum sach main use sachai bta rahi ho...theek hai**

 **Purvi shout in happy:wow sir kya plan banaya hai aap ne and she got happy**

both come out thought when abhijeet mobile ringing he saw it was daya phone he pick up

Haan daya

...

Bas abhi aa raha hoon

...

Haan baba jaldi hi aa raha hoon

...

Haan ok bye

And the line cute abhijeet to purvi..jaldi chalo daya wait kar raha hum to bhool gaye aaj uski engagment hai shreya k saath

Chaliye sir

And both move toward home where daya wait for his buddy and one more thing no ome know anout that plan except purvi

 **END OS**

 **SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW BTW**

 **AFTAB,GUEST,HAYO,AROOJ,SHEIDI DAYA,DRIZZLE1640,LUV U SHREYA,JANVI KARAN,DAREYA LOVERS,JEBAGOMES1,GERGEOUS PURVI,AMMUNIKKI,AASH VIN,WIZARD1 AND ALISHA:A BIG THANK YOU SO MUCH TO U ALL FOR REVIEW**

 **OK** **BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TACK CARE**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


End file.
